My biggest dream
by AyasumiMamera
Summary: Kon'nichiwa, minna-san! A new story of me, but this one means a lot to me. Basically because it's about myself, the real me. And a fun trip towards the Inazuma Eleven world. My oh my, what will happen? Please, please, please read! I really want to know what you think. And please review, of course. And no flames please. I'll take that personally... I don't own Inazuma Eleven! xoxo


_**~ My biggest dream ~**_

**(A/N: I had a lot of doubts about writing this story. It reveals a lot of who I am in real life. I won't reveal really personal things about my, like my surname. I hope you'll be nice about me. Everything I'll write about my main OC is based on me and 100% true. Please don't flame and I'll hope you'll enjoy the story. xoxo)**

_**Chapter One: Daily life**_

Normal P.O.V.

''Dewi! Hello? Earth to Dewi.'' A girl with waist-length, strawberry blond hair and green eyes said.

A girl with mid-back, dark brown hair and blue-green-greyish eyes looked up.

''D-Dominique. Sorry.'' The girl, named Dewi, replied.

Dominique sighed.

''Thinking about Inazuma Eleven again?'' She asked grinning.

Dewi blushed and smiled.

''I can't help it. I'm thinking about it 24/7. I loved it so deeply, that I can't describe it.'' She replied.

Dominique shook her head.

''I know you love Inazuma Eleven. You can't stop talking about it!'' She said laughing.

Dewi blushed again.

''I'm sorry, Dominique.'' She said.

''Don't apologize,'' Dominique replied smiling. ''I think it's sweet. You're always hiding your emotions, keep silent and try not to bother anyone. Gosh, you're so timid and shy!''

Dewi looked away.

''I-I can't help it. That's just how I am.'' She replied.

Dominique smiled.

''And that's why I like you.'' She said.

Dewi looked back again and smiled. Then, she sighed and stared in front of her again.

''Thinking about Gouenji Shuuya?'' Dominique asked.

Dewi immediately looked up and blushed heavily.

''H-How did you know?'' She asked, busted.

Dominique laughed and rolled with her eyes.

''Because you're always thinking about him! I still think it's hard to believe your crush is an anime boy. But hey, as long as you're happy, I won't dare to interfere or say it's wrong or weird.'' She replied.

Dewi hugged her friend.

''Thanks, Dominique.'' She said.

Dominique smiled.

''Hey, it's okay.'' She replied.

At that point, the school bell rang and indicated it was the end of the last period.

''Finally! We can go home!'' Dominique exclaimed.

She wiped her long hair backwards. Dewi smiled too.

''Let me guess, your boyfriend is going to pick you up.'' She said.

Dominique nodded with a blush.

''What are you going to do?'' She asked.

Dewi smiled.

''The same as usual. Watching Inazuma Eleven Episodes.'' She replied.

''Again? You already watched all the episodes like, a hundred times. Won't you get enough of it?'' Dominique asked her friend.

Dewi's eyes widened.

''NEVER!'' She replied immediately.

She looked dreamily.

''When I watch Inazuma Eleven, I feel so happy and free. I feel all the emotions of the players and feel like I experiences all the moments with them.'' She replied.

Dominique giggled.

''Okay, that sounds a bit weird.'' She said.

Dewi smiled too, blushed and looked to the ground.

''I know it sounds weird, but it makes me feel happy.'' She replied.

Dominique smiled.

''As I said earlier, as long as you are happy, I'm happy for you.'' She said.

Dewi looked up again and nodded. Then, the two of them left the classroom and walked towards their locker. Dewi grabbed her jacket and closed her locker again. Then, she walked across the schoolyard, together with Dominique. By the school gate, she hugged Dominique goodbye.

''Have fun today.'' She said with a smile.

Dominique returned the smile.

''Thanks. You too! Don't drool about Gouenji for too long.'' She replied teasingly.

Dewi blushed.

''Bye!'' She said.

Then, she walked towards her red, shiny bicycle, unlocked it and stepped onto it. She smiled, while she drove home. _Saendelft_ was a cozy village. She had to admit, Holland wasn't that bad. Only, she wished she would live in Japan instead. When, she got home, she putted her bicycle in the shed in the garden and unlocked the backdoor. She stepped inside, dropped her back next to the staircase in the living room and greeted her two pet cockatoos.

''Tadaima ~ '' Dewi said cheerful.

Soesa, the pink cockatoo with a red tuft immediately started to squeak happily. Dewi bend down in front of the cage and stuck her fingers between the bars, so she could rub Soesa on her head.

''Hi, sweetie. Have you been a good girl?'' She asked.

Soesa squeaked again and started to say her own name.

''Soesa! Soesa kus?'' **(A/N: Kus means kiss in Dutch)**

''You want a kiss, sweetie?'' Dewi replied.

She pursed her lips in front of the bars and Soesa pushed her beak against it and made a kissing sound.

''Good girl!'' Dewi said with a smile, while she rubbed the pink cockatoo on her head.

Then, the other one squeaked too.

''I didn't forget about you.'' Dewi said, while she rubbed the white cockatoo with a yellow tuft on her head.

''Have you been sweet too, Poekie?'' Dewi asked.

Poekie squeaked again and showed her tuft, while she started to dance. Dewi laughed.

''Silly Poekie.'' She said giggling.

Then, she stood up normally again and took off her jacket. She walked towards the small corridor and hung her jacket on the peg. Then, she walked back to the living room, picked up her bag again and walked towards the attic, where here room was. She dropped her bag on the ground and started up her silver Dell laptop.

''Inazuma Eleven, here I come.'' She said with a giggle.

After she logged in, she waited for five minutes, until her laptop finished starting up. After that, she clicked on the Google Chrome logo and searched for YouTube in the address bar. There, she searched for a random Inazuma Eleven Episode. While waiting for her laptop to show options for the searching term, she glared at her right wrist. A silver armband with an inscription was seen. In the silver armband stood her name, Dewi. Dewi smiled and pressed a kiss on it. She did that every time, she saw it. She always imagined that Gouenji was the one who gave it to her. In her head, Gouenji was her boyfriend. Dewi sighed and wished with all her might it would come true one day. But deep inside her, she knew that anime characters aren't real and that she was keeping up an illusion. Dewi smiled. She didn't care. Her love for Gouenji was too big to give him up. After watching several episodes of Inazuma Eleven, she started to make her homework and headed downstairs for dinner. She greeted her parents cheerfully and told about her day during dinner. After dinner, she went upstairs again to finish her homework. After a while, she showered, brushed her teeth and the sixteen-year-old walked downstairs to kiss her parents goodnight. She walked upstairs again and turned off the lights in her room. She crawled in her bed and checked the time. Ten p.m. The time her parents would think she would go to sleep peacefully. But little did they know that Dewi watched Inazuma Eleven episodes on her smartphone till midnight. Her alarm clock was set on seven a.m. Everyday, she would have a maximum of seven hours sleep. Sometimes, it was even less. But Dewi learned how to cope with the lack of sleep, so it wouldn't stand in the way of her daily life. When midnight came, Dewi laid her mobile phone away and glared at her silver armband, who looked gold in the soft light of her red-orange-yellow night lamp. She pressed a kiss on it.

''I wish I would be in the Inazuma Eleven world.'' She whispered.

Then, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

_**End of Chapter One**_

**(A/N: I'm sorry if there wasn't a lot of Inazuma Eleven stuff in this chapter. But I'll promise there will be in the next chapters. So, what did you guys think of the real me? The timid, shy, Inazuma Eleven loving Dewi? Do you guys like my name? It's a name from Indonesia. My mother says it means White Lilly and that Dewi is also the Goddess of fertility. 0/0 But I don't have any family from Indonesia and I'm 100% Dutch. Anyway, I was scared to tell my real name, because some people say it's a stupid one or that it sounds boyish. What do you people think? And what about the chapter? Did you like my cockatoos? Please review! I really want to hear the answers! Bye! xoxo Ayasumi Mamera, aka Dewi)**


End file.
